


Ouroboros

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Gates of Infinity [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthea and Hilda are gay, Everything's better with shady religious cults, I don't think he's okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, IsshuShipping - Freeform, Just Add Ninjas, Late Night Conversations, Locations are important, N has mood swings because that's actually canon, Night Terrors, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Lore, Reshiram burning down N's castle in the anime happened, Something's wrong with N, The goddesses are also important, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Upon reuniting with his mother and two old friends, N's dreams are plagued with visions of darkness as a mysterious force beckons him to the White Ruins in order to fulfill a troubling prophecy.





	Ouroboros

* * *

**_"When weary_**  
**_ Tell me will you hold me_**  
**_ When wrong, will you scold me_**  
**_ When lost will you find me?"_**

** _~ "Will You Be There?" by Michael Jackson_**

* * *

A tall man in a black robe walked down the long spiral steps that led to the hidden catacombs deep within the old castle that had belonged to the first mediator's bloodline. He pushed back a lock of hair from his face and ran a hand across the Light Stone's smooth surface. It was still cold, he noticed with mild disappointment. He sighed but lifted his head. The Vast White pokemon would awaken soon when the last mediator arrived. A long hallway led to a large stone door where two goddesses stood, waiting for him. "Isshu," they greeted in unison while bowing respectfully. "It has been a long time since you last visited. We welcome you." Isshu dipped his head in greeting. His expression was grim as they opened the doors to the ancient temple that hadn't been entered since the last two mediators became corrupt and forbade anyone from entering. Then Team Plasma came and used as their base. Much to his relief, they hadn't been informed of the catacombs or the Nova Pool. He stood in front of the steps that led to the moonlit body of water and glanced around once.

"Mission report," he ordered. A Lunar Warrior leaped down from a statue of Reshiram that faced its counterpart on the other side of the temple and kneeled before him.

"My lord," she murmured, "We've located the last mediator near Nimbasa city." Isshu smiled. This was wonderful news. Things could run more smoothly now that Ghetsis and Team Plasma were out of the way. "There are others with him. The hero and his sister along with the...goddesses of Ghetsis."

"You've done well, Yin. Bring them to me but be careful not to startle them."

"And if they refuse to comply?"

"The Ancient One will send them to us. There's no need in getting your hands dirty this time." Isshu stared up at the statues of the tao dragons as Yin disappeared into the shadows without a sound. "Great change is coming," he murmured. He went around the Nova Pool and placed the Light Stone on its pedestal at the alter. The Unova region would no longer be the way it once was. Instead, a new era would begin. One where the Ancient One could walk amongst men like before.

* * *

_The fire was growing even stronger than before as it tore through forests, causing the wild pokemon to flee in desperation. A deafening roar filled the sky and shook the earth sending the creatures into an even more frenzied panic. From out of the black thunderstorms, a shadowy pokemon emerged with outstretched wings and fury in its eyes. It landed in the center of a city and roared in rage, destroying everything in its sight as the storm around it grew more intense and blood rained down from the skies _

N gasped and quickly sat up. Hilbert, who'd been sleeping beside him on the couch, groaned as he squirmed away from him. "Sorry," N muttered, looking away. "I didn't...I was..."

"It's fine." Hilbert shifted to a more comfortable position and ran a hand through his hair. "You know you were talking in your sleep last night, right?" 

"Was I?"

"Yeah." He frowned a little as he added, "You were speaking in a language I couldn't understand." Ah. During his time in Team Plasma's castle, N had been required to learn Ancient Unovan amongst other languages. He supposed it'd been one of those cases. "Are you okay? You didn't sleep in your room at all."

"I'm fine," he assured. It wasn't the dark, enclosed space that bothered him. It was the nightmares and the vision of Reshiram and Zekrom's death that disturbed him. He didn't know what it could mean. Could the legendary dragons really be killed? Or was it symbolic of his and Hilbert's death? Either interpretation left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"I--"

_**"No."**_ He stiffened at the familiar voice. It'd been years since he'd heard it in his head. Why had it decided to come back now? Surely it must have something to do with his visions?_** "Do you think he'd understand? Would any of them understand the burden you bear? Don't be rash like him. Think this through." **_He felt his chest tighten and inhaled slowly.

"N?" Hilbert squeezed his hand. "Please talk to me." N shook his head.

"Not now," he whispered. Hilbert began to protest but he lifted his chin and gave him a hard stare. He tried his best to remain calm as he said, "Hilbert. I don't want to talk right now." It was a challenge to resist the urge to dig his nails into his skin. He wanted to. He really did. The anger boiling inside him was just begging to be released. Yet, Hilbert had done nothing wrong to provoke him. He couldn't have another outburst in front of him. Carefully, he released his grip and inhaled, remembering the breathing technique Concordia had taught him whenever he had another mood swing. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." Hilbert wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest.

"It's okay, I'm right here. You don't need to be afraid anymore." He lifted his head a little. "You know, I searched everywhere for you. I went to as many regions as I could just see if you were there."

"I'm sorry. I should've said something before..."

"Don't worry. You're here with me and that's all that matters. There's one thing that bothers me though. Zekrom was acting weird back in Nimbasa City. What was that all about?"

"He didn't sense me, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why are you questioning me?" Hilbert curled his lover's hair between his fingers, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm just worried. Zekrom seems...wary of you." He looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Concordia said that it saw something inside you; something ancient and powerful that would tear the universe apart." N stiffened. What was he saying? Did he not trust him? Hilbert seemed to notice because he quickly added, "You're not a monster. You're human and you always will be." His gaze faltered as he added, "It's just...I don't know. Zekrom's a legendary pokemon and I don't think it'd lie about anything but you want what's best for pokémon and...well, you haven't told me everything. There's something-"

"There's nothing wrong." N wasn't sure why he was acting so strange. Did he really believe what Concordia had said about the pokemon of ideals? Hilbert pulled away from him and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." N watched him quietly climb the stairs and settled back into the couch, convincing himself that there was nothing to worry about. He was fine. There was nothing wrong with him. He just had a nightmare and that was normal. He was normal. The legendary pokemon who communicated with him was normal too. They were friends after all. So why did Hilbert and Zekrom think otherwise? Did they really think he was what Ghetsis claimed: a monster without any trace of humanity? No. They were his friends. They wouldn't betray him. They wouldn't turn against him...would they? No. No, they wouldn't...they'd _never_ do something like that to him. They weren't Ghetsis. They weren't Ghetsis. They weren't Team Plasma. They liked him. So why was he having doubts? Perhaps he was just exhausted. He leaned his head back against the pillows and waited for Hilbert to return. The brunette returned a minute later; he didn't say anything as he curled up beside him and wrapped his arms around him as he hummed a lullaby. N closed his eyes, feeling safe once more.


End file.
